


The Dragonslayer

by Fortuneaux



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Fight Sex, M/M, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneaux/pseuds/Fortuneaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link could only think of one way to defeat The Dragon Knight Volga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea what to call this, sorry for the bad title... Also, this is my first attempt at HW smut, set during the very first battle in Hyrule Castle.

Link could not escape any further.

 

He had made a few thoughtless moves and the dragon knight Volga had managed to separate him from his friends. The rest of Hyrule Castle had already fallen, he was the only one there who was still alive. For an inexperienced soldier like himself the sight of bodies scattered all over the courtyard, the stench of fresh blood hanging heavy in the air was simply overwhelming and Volga had taken advantage of each of his small missteps. He had been run into a corner with no hope of an escape, the cold wall pressed against his back to remind him that he had no more aces to play.

 

”I have you now, Hylian scum!” Volga bellowed as his spear collided with Link’s sword and sparks flew in the air. Although the young soldier-in-training was unskilled and did rookie mistakes in his defense his incredible determination and willpower more than made up for it. Volga was nothing short of astonished, not only because of that but because Link was, to be blunt, incredibly attractive. 

 

Volga wasn’t unlike most dragons. He was just as attracted to beauty and purity as the rest of them and in Link he found the perfect mixture of those two. Still a beginner as a soldier, never before been in the heat of battle, probably never felt the intensity of pleasure either. Volga smirked. A pure being, those were so rare. The dragon in him wanted to enclose him in a glass casket inside the deadliest of volcanoes only for his eyes to see.

 

But Link knew nothing of dragons, all he could think about was that without some sort of miracle he was going to die. Volga was so much more skilled in battle than he was, he could easily block most of his attacks and had dominated the battle ever since it had started. Link put all of his strength in one desperate sword plunge accompanied by a battle cry so fierce it alone would make any lesser opponent flee. Volga dodged out of the way and while he had his left hand outstretched the dragon warrior saw an opening. He quickly nicked the skin on his wrist with the tip of his spear and the Hylian soldier dropped his weapon, cringing in pain. 

 

All Link had anymore was his shield. His sword glistened unused on the ground behind the dragon warriors boots. Its blade was still mirror clear, it had never cut open an enemy or drawn blood and to his horror it might never do that while in his possession. Volga did not allow him to think, his spear collided with his shield and although he could push him away his strength had almost been drained. Volga’s spear whizzed past his ear and penetrated the wall behind him, while he momentarily lost focus Volga grabbed his shield and threw it over his shoulder. Unarmed and out of strength Link still tried to glare his opponent down, his eyes so full of fire and passion that the dragon knight could be nothing short of amazed. Even when all hope was lost the Hylian still remained fierce and unyielding, ready to go down having neither won a battle nor forfeited one. 

 

”I will enjoy killing you,” Volga hissed, following closely the expressions on the Hylian soldier’s face. Link showed no signs of fear. His gaze was piercing and almost insolent, his eyes didn’t shy away from meeting his. A small rouge had risen on his cheeks from their hectic sword fight. Volga found him even more attractive than before, but if he was to hide him in a volcano he would need to submit him to his will and that could prove to be the biggest challenge in conquering the adamant Hylian.  

 

Link, left with nothing but his bare hands, attempted to assault the dragon warrior standing almost a foot taller than he was. His curled fist rose from his left side with tremendous force but slammed against Volga’s gloved palm. Before he could think of what to do both of his hands had been pinned against the wall above him. Blood trickled down his arm from the small wound on his wrist. Volga pushed his leg between the other’s knees and as his body pressed against his he could feel the heat radiating off his body. Link's legs kicked the air behind him savagely, still trying to turn the fight around but it was of no use. Volga had won, he smirked as he brought his face closer to his, waiting for him to avert his gaze and finally accept defeat. 

 

Link was nowhere near ready to give in. He would never forfeit, never give in. Death before dishonor, he thought as he still kept wiggling out of the other's grasp. The more persistent he was to stand his ground the more Volga felt attracted to him. The blue glare, so fierce and piercing made his blood heat up. He smelled the Hylian’s skin, his sweat and fear and gazed upon the jugular pulsating as his small heart beat frantically. If he wanted to he could easily tear Link’s neck open, the smooth skin would shred spilling the red, hot liquid on his clothes as that magnificent fire would extinguish in his eyes. Did he want to do it? No. He wanted Link _to want_ to be spared. 

 

”Beg for mercy and I might let you live…” He hissed into the Hylian’s pointy ear, his cheek brushing past blonde hair. To his surprise his low voice made the other shiver and a barely noticeable small gasp escaped between Link's lips. Volga couldn’t help smiling. He had found the soldier’s weak spot. He lifted him off his feet against the wall, the slender legs instinctively intertwining around his thighs as those blue eyes widened, unsure of what was to happen next. 

 

”It seems you cannot be defeated by force…” Volga purred directly into his ear, his hot breath made the other shiver again, this time throughout his body. He let his tongue taste the stretch of skin from his collar bone to his ear, across the pulsating jugular and Link responded as he had expected him to, his legs wrapped around him even tighter and he whined quietly out of pleasure. Volga pulled away just enough to admire his expression. The fight in his eyes had been replaced with something else, a soft haze that was both sensual and inviting. A deep rouge covered the youth’s cheekbones, his lips were slightly open, hungrily waiting for a kiss. He dove in to taste him and Link allowed him entry to his mouth, their tongues intertwining in a wet, sloppy kiss.  Their hatred for each other had turned into a desire that burned red hot between them. 

 

Volga freed one of his hands, still holding both of Link’s wrists high above his head with his left one. Using only his right hand he tore off the white uniform the other was wearing, feeling how his burning fingertips against Link’s body were making him swell in his pants. The fabric between them was the only thing between their erections and although finding the smooth beautiful skin worth his while Volga wanted more. He felt his breathing grow heavier as he trailed a finger down Link’s chest and abs. His nipples were small and pink and as he brushed past them Link whimpered adorably. His touch glided south smoothly on the sweaty skin and the other pressed his body closer to his. The swelling in his pants had begun to throb against Volga’s thigh.

 

”It’s better this way, I am far more interested in destroying you from within,” Volga panted as his fingertips dove into Link’s pants and as he grabbed his erection the blonde gasped in delight. ”You’ve been needing this, haven’t you?” He asked hoarsely as he began to stroke the other's length with patience. Link whined in pleasure, pulling him closer with his slender thighs, rubbing against his hardening cock. The rouge on his cheeks had deepened, his eyes were only half-open as he panted while Volga's large warm hands brought him ever closer to the edge. He emanated such lewd sounds while writhing in pleasure that Volga could no longer hold back. 

 

The dragon warrior let the small blonde slide down back on his feet, but grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as he hissed: ”Suck me.” Those dazed blue eyes looked at him submissively and the Hylian nodded ever so slightly. He let go of his hair and Link sunk on his knees, his small nimble fingers working his pants down to his knees and revealing the rock-hard cock they had confined. His warm hands wrapped around the tremendous girth and Volga couldn’t help gasping when those hungry lips tasted the tip gently before beginning to work on it. He looked at the blonde's head bopping up and down on his length, making such a lasciviously desperate expression. The way he used his tongue made Volga cringe out of pleasure, if Link had never done it before he was hungrier than a pack of wolves. At the same time he used his left hand to stretch himself, looking even more inviting to the other. Volga could feel the heat rising within him, building up to the point that he could no longer wait. He grabbed Link’s hair again and pulled him away from his cock, speaking surprisingly gently: ”That’s enough.” 

 

The Hylian gave him a sharp, annoyed glance and before Volga could react to it Link had pulled him off of his feet. With little effort the blonde straddled him and smirked, his nimble fingers guided the large erection to his entrance and pushed down on it. The dragon warrior grit his teeth and growled as his length slid inside the Hylian's warm hole, it was so tight and hot. He felt like he was melting, so intense the sensation was. Link threw his head back while moaning in pleasure, Volga was buried to the hilt inside him and as he began to move his throbbing cock slid against his sweet spot, emanating a longer, more sensuous moan out of him. The Hylian dove in to a kiss while rocking up and down on his full length, invading the dragon warrior's mouth with his hungry tongue. 

 

There was nothing Volga could do but let him fuck him. Their bodies found the perfect rhythm quickly and their hands tangled around each other, nails embedded into burning skin while they panted into each other’s lips between passionate kisses. The scent of their sweat and lust mixed in the air with their sounds of passion.  

 

”Link… I’m gonna… Link…” Volga tried to say but all he could do was chant Link’s name through gritted teeth as he held onto him while ramming into him harder and faster. He grabbed his waist with both hands as his length glided inside him and Link clenched down, causing him to grunt out of delight. As he pulled out the Hylian tossed his head back, crying out as he plunged back in. As they neared climax Link began to stroke himself, looking even sexier in the other's eyes. Volga felt him tighten around his length right before he cried out as his body convulsed in orgasm and he released his load on his breastplate. Satisfied, the dragons warrior thrusted into him one last time and his throbbing cock emptied into Link’s ass while he hissed in pleasure. The Hylian collapsed against his shoulder, panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and thrust one or two more times gently to pour out every last drop of himself inside him.

 

They looked at each other tenderly, having forgotten why they had fought in the first place. Link nibbled on Volga's lower lip subtly asking for more, the small innocent pecks inviting the other to take him again. The ripples of aftershock hadn't even completely passed yet. A sudden moment of clarity dawned upon the dragon warrior and he realized that he had not been the one to break the Hylian. Link had purposely turned him into a lustful beast that had only sought for release. Quickly he pushed the other off of him, his body instantly aching for the warmth that they had shared.

 

Link didn’t wait for him to act, although his body was still weak from the vigorous exercise he quickly grabbed his sword off the ground and brought the deadly blade against his enemy’s neck. Volga’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, he had definitely underestimated his opponent. Admitting defeat he lifted his chin up and exposed his neck. His pulse was still fast and his jugular throbbed against the sharp edge of the blade. 

 

”Are you still not going to say anything?” Volga asked hoarsely, his dark eyes gazing into the clear blue ones. The fog that had been in them just moments ago had lifted and they shone again with the same fierce determination the dragon warrior had been so smitten with. His defeat was so obvious to the both of them that it didn’t need to be vocalized and frankly, had Link suggested a second round again Volga would’ve eagerly agreed. What he had sought to conquer had ended up taming him. They looked at each other with no hatred or aversion, only a kind of affection that would ferret them to each other for years to come.

 

Link lowered his blade and got up, jumping a little while hoisting his pants back up. While the dragon warrior looked at him in confusion over being let go he gathered his scattered clothes and put them on with no hurry, allowing the other to gaze upon his body once more before it was concealed underneath his usual attire. He wasn’t going to kill Volga as Volga had not killed him. It was mercy for mercy.

 

”You do know that if you let me go now I’ll come looking for you time after time until one of us kills the other.” Volga said as he followed suit and fixed his armor. With one strong hand he tore his spear from the wall and gazed upon the Hylian with newly found respect. If Link had known him better he could've discerned that he was in fact smiling.  

 

”I’ll see you again, _Hero,_ ” Volga said solemnly, nodding approvingly at a worthy enemy. He had been defeated and he respected Link for that. Without another word he sprouted wings and took off into the cerulean sky. 

 

Link shaded his eyes with his hand as he watched the dragon warrior fly off and disappear between wisps of clouds. Why Volga had referred to him as a  _hero_ was beyond his understanding but he simply shrugged it off. He would ask about it the next time they bumped into each other. 

 


	2. A Wounded Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued! Link and Volga have dueled in Eldin Caves with the result of Volga getting fatally wounded. If you'd still like to see more, let me know :*

Volga awoke on a soft bed in an unfamiliar room with sunlight filtering through tinted windows.

 

He tried to sit up but was reminded of an encounter with the Hero by a sharp pain in his side and had to lay back down. It came back to him in flashes. Yes, he had come across those cerulean eyes again in Eldin Caves. They had dueled. He had made one careless move leaving his side exposed. He lifted the covers to see where the Master Sword had entered his body, thick white bandages covered his lower abdomen. Although he couldn’t see the wound a throbbing pain reminded him where the sword had sunk into his flesh. He had underestimated his opponent badly. The inexperienced soldier he had expected had grown into the legendary Hero of Hyrule wielding the Master Sword.

 

But then, if the Hero had come to slay him, why was he still alive? Volga was baffled. Why had Link spared his life when he had threatened to take his?

 

He stiffened as the door opened and one of Hyrule's most fearsome warriors entered. It was Impa, the Queen's bodyguard. ”Ah, it seems you’re awake,” she said, picking up a bowl of water from a desk of drawers and proceeding to change his bandages. Volga didn't know what to say. Impa surely knew who he was, why was she nursing him back to health? He had wounded so many of their soldiers that she had a good reason for wanting him dead, not for sparing his life.

 

Impa noticed his puzzlement. ”You know, if it weren’t for Link, you’d be dead by now. Goddesses forbid that’s what I was hoping for,” she spoke as she removed the old, stained bandages.

 

”Me too,” Volga replied quietly. He winced in pain as she cleaned the wound and drops of cold sweat rose on his forehead. ”He won't even let me die,” he added, referring to the Hero.

 

”He insisted you would fight for us”, Impa replied as she continued her work with steady hands. ”You know how he gets when he wants something.”

 

Volga shook his head. How could Link possibly have even thought of such a ludicrous idea? It was a well-known fact that dragons bore no allegiance to anyone. ”I won’t fight for Hyrule."

 

”I know,” she sighed as she applied fresh white bandages on the wound.

 

”Just leave the door open and I’ll disappear. You’ll never see me again”, Volga proposed. He couldn't stand the idea of owing his life to Link, he would much rather seal himself inside his volcano and never be seen again.

 

”I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Impa gathered her things and stood up, having finished cleaning his wound. ”I’ll tell Her Majesty you’re awake”, she said solemnly and left.

 

Volga was certain he had dozed off because when he opened his eyes again the Queen herself was sitting on a chair by his bed. He had heard stories of her beauty before, but they hadn’t made her justice. Behind her Link was leaning against the doorframe, attempting to appear nonchalant but as their eyes met he couldn’t help the hint of a smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Volga's heart skipped a few beats, he couldn't help the obsession he had over Link. Could he ever just let him go, even if he had saved his life? 

 

”Pardon me for intrusion while you’re in recovery but Hyrule is in dire need”, Queen Zelda said, leaning a little closer in her chair. Volga knew that Link was there only to protect her in case the mad dragon decided to try something funny. ”Our army has suffered great losses in the North and we could appreciate skilled fighters like you. Fight for Hyrule and I will overlook the attack on Hyrule Castle. Can you consider it?” She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

 

”No”, Volga rejected her immediately. ”Dragons bear no allegiance to anyone. While it may have seemed that I was on the offensive with Cia it was only because she had me believe there was unimaginable treasure in Hyrule Castle.” He said, his eyes shifting back to Link. 

 

”Name your price. I can offer you riches, gold and diamonds, rupees as much as you want if you aid us to victory,” Zelda replied.

 

”Do you think of me as some lowly wyvern?” Volga scoffed. ”I am not interested in such trashy treasure.” Neither Cia nor Zelda could ever understand that the only thing he had ever wanted was made from flesh and bone. He was right there, standing behind the Queen, both enticing yet frightening at the same time. Volga couldn't help but wonder why he had saved his life.

 

The Queen was a little taken aback by his response. What she knew about dragons was that they were extremely interested in all things shiny and valuable, to have him reject her offer flat out seemed rather strange. ”Then what is it that you would want?” She asked.

 

”Nothing you could provide”, Volga replied curtly, once again glancing at Link. His obsession over him made it impossible for him to think of anything else. Link dominated his thoughts, his dreams, his every waking moment. He wanted nothing else. 

 

Zelda hesitated briefly but she knew what dragons were like. They were stubborn and impossible to persuade, only their greed could be used against them. Volga, however, didn't seem to be like an ordinary dragon at all. Link had done well in bringing him to her but she couldn't force him to fight for Hyrule.

 

”I understand. If you change your mind, do inform us”, she said sadly as she got up and walked to the door. ”You are free to leave when you are in good enough condition”, she continued before disappearing into the hallway. Link closed the door behind her, slowly, as if he was hesitating whether to stay or leave.

 

”I can’t figure out what it is you want”, Volga said once they were alone. ”Do you wish for us to remain in this twisted situation where we seek out each other, destroy one another and then bring each other back to life from the brink of death?”

 

Link walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. Those cerulean eyes met his, they were filled with a softness he hadn’t seen before. He couldn’t figure out what it meant. Hadn't he just tried to kill him to keep him with him inside his volcano? Why was there no hatred in his eyes? Volga was baffled. He couldn't understand why Link had let him live. Even when those soft lips found his he couldn't accept the kiss as an answer.

 

”You have to tell me-”, Volga began but he was cut off by a more demanding, passionate kiss. Link climbed into his lap with ease, his nimble fingers dug into his long blonde hair as his hungry tongue invaded his mouth. As soon as that warm body pressed against his chest and a small bulge in his pants brushed against Volga’s lower abdomen he completely forgot about everything else, even the wound in his side. Link was what he wanted most of all. When the Hylian came offering his body in such burning need he lost all rational thought as blood rushed from his head to his dick.

 

The Hylian smirked as he felt Volga’s hardening erection against his ass, he had been so full of guilt and remorse for having struck down the dragon warrior. The only way he could express his relief and happiness was to give him his body, knowing Volga wanted him just as much as he wanted him. He rocked back and forth as his tongue dueled with Volga’s, each inch of his body rubbing against his body. Suddenly Volga grabbed his ass with both hands and forcefully fucked him through his clothes, his large erection throbbing against him. Link’s body was so hot even through his clothes, it was obvious they had missed each other.

 

Stopping abruptly Volga pulled away from those hungry lips that made his head spin and looked at the panting Hylian. Link was so turned on it made him want to throw him on the floor and fuck him to sweet oblivion but he bit his lower lip, maintaining control. Link was obviously bummed because he stopped and gave him a demanding, sensual look.

 

”Do you want it?” Volga asked hoarsely, trailing a finger down his chest. He could feel the muscles underneath his clothes respond to his touch and he smiled.

 

Link nodded earnestly without hesitation, those cerulean eyes never shying away from his. There was something very arousing about his honesty, he wasn’t at all shy or embarrassed about the need he was in. Volga tore off his belt and the tunic that separated their skins, pulling the Hylian into another passionate kiss. Link tried to sneak his fingers into Volga’s pants, but he was stopped.

 

Volga wasn’t allowing him to take control. Not this time.

 

He switched them around, laying the Hylian on his back on the bed. Link’s thighs intertwined around him desperately, locking their bodies together. His hair fell off his face as he spread on the sheets underneath Volga. It made the dragon knight's heart skip a beat seeing him so docile, so vulnerable and exposed. All the fierce fire in his eyes had turned into a soft gaze that begged him to come closer, enter. A deep rouge covered his cheeks and his lips, they remained slightly open, always hungry for a kiss. Volga let his gaze travel on his pale skin, the well-taught muscles, the small nipples, the beautiful satin-like skin. It was so inviting, small drops of sweat already glistening on it.

 

Volga couldn’t wait any longer, his blood was boiling with desire upon watching the blonde spread on the bed just for him. He tore off his pants impatiently, the fabric tore but neither of them cared, they just couldn’t get them off fast enough. Volga didn’t even remove Link's other boot, it wasn’t necessary.

 

Link whimpered adorably as he took his erection in his hand, slowly tasting it with the tip of his tongue. He was already wet with pre-cum and Volga smirked, it was obvious he was melting in his hands. He took his whole erection in his mouth at once and Link shuddered, his fingers intertwining into his hair tightly as a moan escaped his lips. It was what Volga had wanted to hear, that sweet voice that he never used for words. He began to bop his head up and down steadily while listening to the other pant and gasp, entering one finger at a time into his warm hole to prepare him for what was about to come. Volga knew he was at his limit, the Hylian writhing in pleasure underneath him drove him over the edge and his cock throbbed with the need to bury inside him over and over and over again.

 

Volga sat up, he let go of the Hylian who immediately opened his eyes, curious with why he had stopped when it had felt so good. His doubts were laid to rest as the dragon warrior lifted his legs on his shoulders and pressed his rock hard, burning hot erection against his entrance. Link still looked at him, not even a bit shy about being so exposed, instead his eyes were begging him to enter. Volga was glad to oblige. He pushed into the Hylian slowly and Link grabbed the sheets with both hands. As it slid inside him he shuddered with delight, a small cry of absolute pleasure escaping his lips.

 

It was all Volga needed to hear. Link’s ass was so hot and tight that he lost the remnants of his self-control and grabbed the other by his lean waist, ramming into him with full force. Link clenched around his throbbing girth each time he sunk into him. It felt amazing. As Link grew louder he became even tighter and Volga fucked him with beastly passion, their lips locking together and breaking apart, their teeth sinking into warm flesh and nibbling on salty skin. Link held the sheets even tighter as pressure began to build up within him, slowly filling to the brim as Volga's length slid inside him faster and faster, hitting his sweet spot time after time until his body convulsed in orgasm. His fingers dug into Volga’s back and he arched his head back in one last cry as he released his load on the smooth skin of his lower abdomen. Volga grunted loudly as he climaxed at the same time, emptying his load into Link’s hot ass. Then he collapsed on top of the Hylian, their sweaty skins gluing together as they panted in exhaustion, feeling weightless and unreal in the soft tranquillity of the afterglow.

 

Volga’s wound hadn’t ached during sex but as his body cooled down it began to throb and he rolled off Link. It hadn’t opened, but the bandage was wet with their sweat. He lay on his back and breathed relaxedly, his heart still thumping in his chest. He could smell the Hylian’s skin on his own, it was such a sweet scent he wanted to stop bathing to conserve it. Link snuggled close to him and rested his head on his shoulder softly, those cerulean eyes scrutinizing him in complete silence. They were quiet for a long time.

 

”Why did you save my life?” Volga eventually asked. He had to know why Link would spare his life even when he had been prepared to take his. 

 

Link propped himself up on both elbows. The soft gaze of his cerulean eyes made Volga's heart skip a beat. It suddenly occurred to him. Link had never wanted to fight him. He himself had attacked the Hylian time and again in hopes of breaking his spirit and conquering him. Link had done everything in his power not to fight him until he had been given no other option. He had been forced to cut down the dragon that had lost its mind over him. He had saved Volga from himself, pulled him back from the whirlpool of insanity that he had been drowning in. Any way he wanted to look at it he owed Link his life. 

 

"I won't pay back this debt," Volga hissed under his breath. The words weighed nothing, they were empty and without conviction. Link smiled. Although the dragon bore no allegiance to anyone he was still inexplicably tied to the Hylian who had saved his life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue so leave me a comment if you'd like to read more Volga/Link smut! :*


End file.
